


Cieee Shirabu-san Perhatian

by Varsity_Noir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varsity_Noir/pseuds/Varsity_Noir
Summary: Untuk yang pertama kalinya Shirabu Kenjirou menyesal setengah mampus. Fic for #drabbletober #day10 [Goshiki x Shirabu]





	Cieee Shirabu-san Perhatian

Siang itu, minibus milik tim voli putra Shiratorizawa sedang melaju pelan menuju kampus. Tim yang dikenal paling kuat di Miyagi ini baru saja melakukan latih tanding dengan salah satu universitas besar di Tokyo. Yah, wajar kalau sebagian besar dari mereka langsung tertidur pulas di bus.

Sebenarnya hari ini hari beruntung bagi tim Shiratorizawa, mereka berturut-turut memenangkan pertandingan melawan tim tingkat universitas. Tapi tidak dengan Shirabu Kenjirou.

Kenapa? Karena pertama; beberapa kali ia digantikan oleh Semi di lapangan saat bertanding tadi. Dan kedua; karena makhluk berambut mangkok bernama Goshiki Tsutomu yang duduk disampingnya kini mulai mendengkur semakin kencang.

Kalau boleh jujur, Shirabu mau deh duduk dengan siapa saja. Dengan Ushijima yang bagaikan duduk disamping batu nisan angker, dengan Reon, dengan Semi yang notabene saingan abadinya dalam posisi _setter_ , bahkan duduk dengan si _Guess Monster_ yang ributnya minta ampun juga tidak masalah deh. Kecuali dengan si rambut mangkok yang satu ini. Asli, Shirabu paling ogah (walaupun sebenarnya Shirabu sendiri punya sedikit _crush_ dengan si calon ace) apalagi sekarang Goshiki beberapa kali menyimpan kepalanya diatas kepala Shirabu –BAHKAN SEKARANG LIURNYA NYARIS MENETES DARI MULUTNYA!

Ampun! Dedek Kenjirou ingin cepat-cepat sampai asrama. Cepat-cepat mandi lalu keramas tujuh rupa setelah rambut indahnya berakhir tragis dengan liur Goshiki.

Shirabu mendecak kesal, “Goshiki! Geser sana! Jangan dekat-dekat!” lalu mendorong Goshiki berkali-kali hingga pipinya menempel di kaca bus. Bodoamat dia mau kesakitan atau tidak. Bodoamat ilernya mau menempel permanen di kaca atau tidak.

Tapi belum lima menit, Goshiki bersandar lagi pada pucuk kepala Shirabu.

Pemuda berambut cream itu menghela nafas, lelah, dan akhirnya membiarkan Goshiki pulas diatas kepalanya. Bisa-bisanya dia tertidur ditengah keramaian begini, apalagi bangku didepan mereka Tendou sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu dengan Ushijima (yang jelas Ushijima hanya merespon dengan “Hm.” atau “Oh?”). Diam-diam Shirabu memperhatikan wajah tertidur Goshiki. Dibalik semangatnya yang selalu overdosis dalam merebut posisi ace dari Ushijima, rupanya Goshiki terlihat begitu polos saat tertidur. Ah, apa barusan ia melihat ada sedikit jerawat di pipi kiri Goshiki? Imut juga—

_WHAT?! NANI?! IMUT? GOSHIKI IMUT? GAK SUDI DUNIA-AKHIRAT!_ Kurang lebih begitu jeritan hati Shirabu beberapa detik yang lalu. Tidak, tidak. Mau semanis, seimut, se-unyu, se-ganteng (jujur, yang ini Shirabu ingin muntah), se-tampan (apalagi yang ini) apapun Goshiki Tsutomu, seorang Shirabu Kenjirou tidak akan pernah menyukai si rambut mangkok tersebut. Shirabu kesal!

Dan lebih kesal lagi begitu ia sadar kalau sedari tadi ia tidak berhenti memandangi wajah Goshiki, pipinya kemudian terasa panas begitu sadar kalau rupanya wajah mereka semakin berdekatan. Shirabu mengendurkan otot punggungnya sambil menutup kedua matanya, lalu tanpa sadar berbisik; “Goshiki, kurangi makanan berprotein, wjahmu jerawatan tuh.”

Tiga detik kemudian, kedua mata Shirabu terbuka paksa begitu ia merasa ada yang mencium pipi kanannya yang kemudian disusul dengan bisikan;

“Cieee Shirabu- _san_ perhatian.”

Semua yang ada di minibus terkejut. Shirabu Kenjirou menjerit setengah mampus.


End file.
